In field effect transistor (FET) devices, short-channel effects occur when the channel length is on the same order of magnitude as the depletion layer widths of the source and drain junctions. Short channel effects often arise when channel lengths are scaled.
In conventional partially depleted silicon-on-insulator (PDSOI) MOSFETs, short-channel effects are typically controlled by halo doping in the channel. However, halo doping the channel can undesirably lead to (i) mobility degradation due to Coulomb scattering at low fields, and (ii) external resistance REXT degradation due to partial compensation of extensions by halo. The same is true for III-V MOSFETs.
Thus, improved techniques for controlling short channel effects in III-V MOSFETs would be desirable.